In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
Highly frequented lavatories of vehicles, and in particular of aircraft, often have a combination of a low-wear and easy-to-clean toilet bowl, which is mounted on a frame on the floor of the lavatory, as well as a cladding assembly comprised of a plastic material, which encases the toilet bowl and accompanying frame in such a way as to yield a toilet having a desired shape. A discharge of the toilet bowl situated in a lower area can be coupled with a suction line equipped with a drain valve, so as to ensure the removal of liquids and solids from the toilet bowl. Meanwhile, the cladding assembly creates an optical connection to the floor and/or a rear wall, and can function as a seat.
When using a vacuum system for removing liquids and solids from the toilet bowl, the abrupt extraction may cause particles to get into a hollow space between the cladding assembly and toilet bowl and accumulate there. Over time, this might result in odors that are noticeable in the lavatory.
DE 10 2007 061 255 A1 discloses a system for flushing a vacuum toilet in an aircraft, with a basin drain, a discharge pipe, a branch line for introducing air, a drain valve and a wastewater line.